Underworld: Alternate Ending
by NightSlash
Summary: An alternate ending to the movie, beginning right before Kraven shot Lucian in the back.


This is my idea for an alternate ending to Underworld. It starts right before Kraven shot Lucian in the back. I can't think of a good title, so I'm just calling it Underworld: Alternate ending. I, like villainbabe, felt that Lucian and Viktor should have had a confrontation in the movie, although I also thought that Lucian should have been the one to fight Viktor, so I changed it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Underworld or any of it's characters.

Ok, here it is.

********

"Where the hell is Raze?" Lucian cursed to himself as he walked over to a table that had several guns strewn on it. Picking up a Desert Eagle he loaded it with the ultraviolet bullets. 

"What are you doing?"

Lucian looked over at Kraven with an amused look on his face. "I guess it never occurred to you that you might have to actually bleed to pull this off."

Before Kraven could respond, footsteps could be heard, getting closer by the second. Lucian aimed his gun at the door as Kraven took a step back.

Raze entered, and in his hand was the vials with Amelia's blood.

Lucian lowered the weapon when he saw who it was. Walking over, he took one of the vials, a smile forming on his face.

Kraven watched with an uneasy look as Lucian, using a syringe, injected the blood into himself. 

For a moment nothing happened.

And then Lucian started shaking uncontrollably as he dropped the syringe. He backed up against the wall as his eyes rolled up into his head. After a moment it stopped, and his body relaxed.

And when Raze moved foreword to see if he was alright, Lucian threw back his head and roared.

And then, the transformation began.

The werewolf and vampire watched as a thin layer of dark silver fur sprouted on Lucian's body as his shirt tore open, muscles bulging outward. The skin around his stomach tightened as his ribcage seemed to grow. His jaw extended outward, forming the snout of a werewolf…

…and then it stopped, and retracted, as sharp claws sprouted on the tips of his fingers. Finally, his eyes, which had been closed during the whole ordeal, snapped open, revealing their color, pitch black. 

Raze and Kraven watched as Lucian, fully transformed, rose to his full height. For a moment he did nothing, he just stood there, looking down at the floor. 

Then he raised his head and looked at the two. There was a pause.

And then he slowly changed back. Once the change was over he looked at his hand, clenching it into a fist. He smiled.

"Amazing." 

He then glanced over at Kraven. "Shoot me."

Kraven hesitated, but then pulled his handgun out that contained the bullets with silver nitrate. He aimed and fired two bullets, both hitting Lucian in the chest. 

Lucian grimaced. The bullets did hurt, and he could feel the nitrate going into his bloodstream, but he felt no pain from it. He smirked before tensing as he forced the bullets out of his body.

The sounds of gunfire were closer than before. Lucian picked up his gun before walking towards the exit, Raze and Kraven following.

*****

The shootout between the vampires and the lycans had grown to a chaotic level. Both sides had ammunition that exploited the weaknesses of the other side, and were mowing each other down at giant rates. Vampires were being butchered by Lycans who had transformed once they had gotten close enough.

Lucian ignored all the death around him. He was only interested in one target: Viktor.

Raze was still following Lucian, but then he stopped as he saw a group of Death-dealers mowing down a group of Lycans. Among them was the vampire he had been so tempted to kill at the subway, but hadn't due to Lucian's orders.

As he saw the group of vampires separate, he went after the single death-dealer. He tackled him and the two fell into a large room with a giant pool of water in the center. 

The vampire rose to his feet and threw open his coat before throwing it off, revealing twin long silver barbed whips wrapped around his shoulders. Uncoiling them he lashed out, one of the barbed edges tearing into Raze's cheek.

Raze ignored the burning pain from the silver as he stood upright, his eyes already changing color as his fangs sprouted. Snarling he threw off his coat.

The vampire just cracked his whips in anticipation as Raze began to transform into his werewolf state. When the transformation was complete, the vampire lashed out with one of the whips, striking Raze in the head. It didn't slow him down however as he took a step foreword.

The vampire kept lashing out with his whips at Raze, who kept coming closer and closer. Finally, Raze got bored of taking the blows, and when the vampire lashed out with another whip, Raze caught it and yanked, pulling the vampire towards him. Raze grabbed him and threw him to the ground. He didn't even give him a chance to get up before he pounced on him and started to tear him apart, ignoring the screams of pain coming from the vampire.

*****

Viktor moved through the dark tunnels, listening to the yells and gunshots. He was intent on finding Kraven and killing him for deceiving him and the coven by making an alliance with Lucian.

Lucian… who would have been the father of his grandchild, had he allowed his daughter to live. Even now, just the thought of his daughter carrying the child of a Lycan made him shudder. And after Kraven was dead, he would make sure Lucian would follow.

He trailed off in his thought as a lycan, in wolf form, suddenly came smashing through the wall a few feet away from him. The beast snarled as its eyes settled on the vampire elder. It launched itself foreword, its claws extended.

At the last second Viktor's hand snaked out, his fingers wrapping around the lycan's throat. The werewolf gasped as it tried to breath. It lashed out with one of its arms, trying to hit Viktor, but he blocked it with his other arm and grabbed it, before breaking it with a sickening crack. The lycan let out a howl of pain, but it was reduced to gurgling as Viktor pulled, tearing out its throat. As the lycan collapsed, Viktor unsheathed his sword and stabbed downward, the blade piercing the creature's heart. It jerked, and then expired.

Viktor inhaled and exhaled deeply. He had almost forgotten the satisfaction of killing one of these foul creatures. Sheathing his sword he continued on his way.

*****

Kraven had decided it would be best if he stayed out of the fighting going on and just retreated, so he had begun to backtrack. 

He found himself at the same room where Lucian had injected himself with Amelia's blood. He neared the door that he had entered when he stopped.

Someone was coming.

He whirled around just in time to see two figures enter the room.

It was Selene…

… And the lycan, Michael, was with her.

It almost happened in slow motion, as Kraven raised his gun, and aimed it at Michael. Selene's eyes widened in horror as she tried to move Michael out of the way.

She was too slow.

Kraven pulled the trigger. Once, twice, three times he fired.

Michael collapsed in Selene's arms, sending them both to the floor. Michael convulsed as the silver nitrate made it's way through his veins.

Kraven knelt down next to them offering his hand to Selene. "Come with me."

Selene raised her head and looked at him, anger in her eyes. "I'm going to enjoy watching Viktor choke the life out of you," she spat.

Kraven scowled. He was sick of her always praising Viktor, saying he was a far better leader than Kraven was. If only she knew…

He decided it was time she knew the truth.

"You'd like that wouldn't you. But let me tell you something about your dark father." He waited until she looked up at him again before continuing. "He's the one who killed your family, not the lycans."

Selene looked up at Kraven. Whether she believed him or not was unknown, but it looked like she didn't, but he continued anyway.

"He could never follow his own rules. Every once in a while, he would go out, and just gorge himself on human blood, and I kept his secrets. And that is what he did to everyone you held close to your heart. But when he got to you, he just couldn't bare the thought of draining you; you, who reminded him so much of his precious Sonja, the daughter he condemned to death, once he found out she was carrying the child of Lucian."

"You're lying," Selene said weakly, but he could tell she wasn't sure.

"Believe what you want," Kraven began as he offered his hand again. "Your place is by my side; come."

She didn't move. 

This infuriated Kraven, that she would choose a lycan over him. "So be it," he spat at her as he rose and aimed his gun at her, his finger preparing to pull the trigger.

"KRAVEN!"

Kraven looked towards the door in horror as Viktor entered, his sword, stained with lycan blood, drawn and ready to strike. Kraven backed up, but for the moment Viktor ignored him and turned to Selene, who was staring at him with a hurt look on her face.

"He said it wasn't the lycans who killed my family; it was you. He's lying, isn't he?"

The way she said it, and the way she looked at him, Viktor could tell she was practically begging him to deny it. But he didn't say anything. 

Kraven, meanwhile, had decided that this would be a good time to sneak away.

He didn't get far, as Viktor threw his sword at him like a spear, the blade impaling his head. Kraven's body gave a twitch before he fell, dead.

Viktor turned his eyes back to Selene, who looked incredibly hurt. "How could you bare my trust, knowing you had killed my family?"

Viktor sighed and walked over to Kraven's fallen body, before yanking the sword out. "Yes, it's true; I have taken from you. But I've also given back much more. Is it not a fair trade, for the new life you now have?"

"And what of the life of your daughter?" she asked. "Did you really kill your own flesh and blood because she was carrying the child of a lycan? Would you have done the same to me?" The last question she asked in a rather small voice.

"Yes, he would have."

Viktor and Selene looked over at the doorway.

There stood Lucian, his blade popped out of his coat sleeve and a look of pure hatred directed at Viktor.

Viktor snarled before charging, raising his sword.

At the last second Lucian caught Viktor's arm and threw him into the large water filled room where he had just come from. He quickly glanced at Selene.

"If you want him to live, bite him."

With that he leapt into the room, where his nemesis awaited. 

_Half-vampire, half-lycan, but stronger than both.___

Those words, the ones that Singe, the lycan doctor had said when being questioned by her and Viktor, flowed through her mind. She looked down at Michael. He didn't have much time left. Quickly making up her mind, she leaned down and sunk her fangs into his neck.

*****

Viktor was barely back on his feet before Lucian was in front of him. Viktor knew what had happened, not even a lycan of Lucian's age could have moved that fast. He must have done what the werewolf doctor had said, and injected himself with the blood of Michael and Amelia, and become an abomination, the very thing he had tried to prevent from coming into existence by killing Sonja so many centuries ago.

Viktor swung his sword with incredible speed. He was fast, but Lucian was faster, and he dodged and blocked every blow aimed at him. Then, as Viktor tried a stab, Lucian grabbed his arm and twisted it, forcing Viktor to drop the weapon. Grabbing him, Lucian hurled him into a wall. The hybrid sprung foreword, his blade aiming for Viktor's head.

The vampire elder was barely able to dodge the blade as it flew past his ear, coming very close to severing it. Viktor lashed out with a punch, catching Lucian in the jaw. He didn't let up, and continued to throw punch after punch. Finally Lucian grabbed Viktor's fist as he tried to punch him again, and brutally kneed him in the stomach. As Viktor groaned, Lucian threw him through the air. The vampire spun before crashing into the ground hard.

Lucian walked over to where he lay, as his blade slid back inside his coat sleeve. Viktor didn't move.

"Get up," Lucian snarled.

Viktor still didn't move.

"GET UP!"

Again, there was no movement.

"I've been waiting six hundred years to kill you ever since you took her away from me. Sonja, your daughter, my beloved, and our child, and now you're just going to lie there. You're pathetic."

At this, Viktor slowly started to rise to his feet. "I loved my daughter, but the abomination that was growing in her womb was a betrayal to me and the coven. I still cannot understand how she could have even allowed you to touch her, let alone how she could have loved you."

Lucian's knuckles whitened at that statement; he was clenching his fists so hard blood was starting to pour between his fingers.

"I had to do what was necessary to protect my race. And after I kill you, it appears I will have to do so, yet again."

Then a roar shook the cavern, and Lucian and Viktor turned just in time to see Michael, now a hybrid, explode out of the room he had been in like a bat out of hell. His eyes settled on Viktor, as a low growl slowly built in his throat. Viktor hissed in response.

Then Michael charged, slashing Viktor across the face. Viktor groaned but didn't let that slow him. As Michael tried to strike him again, Viktor caught his arm and threw him against the nearest wall. As he recovered, Viktor picked up his sword and charged before stabbing Michael in the stomach, impaling him to the wall. 

Michael roared in pain as he tried to pull the sword out, but it was stuck in the rock.

As Viktor prepared to finish him off, Lucian charged, his blade once again popping out of his sleeve. Viktor heard the sound and turned around in time to face him head-on. Twin short swords suddenly popped out of his sleeves before he attacked. Sparks flew through the air as the two dueled.

They were both fighting for different purposes, which fueled them differently.

Viktor was fighting to preserve his race, while Lucian was fighting to avenge the death of his love and their child.

Viktor never had a chance. 

Both swords were knocked from his hands, and Lucian slashed him across the stomach. Blood poured from the wound as Viktor yelled in pain before falling to his knees. Lucian raised his blade, preparing to deliver the death blow.

"This is for Sonja, and myself, and everything you took from us."

And then, he heard a noise.

Lucian had been so distracted with fighting Viktor that he didn't even see a group of five death-dealers enter the cavern. He didn't see one of them uncoil a whip, similar to the ones that that death-dealer that Raze killed had used; and he didn't see the death-dealer lash out with it.

And then it was too late.

The whip wrapped around Lucian's neck, and the death-dealer pulled, causing Lucian to be sent flying through the air. He hit the ground hard, and as he tried to recover, two of the death-dealers opened fire, peppering him with bullets.

And this was when Selene chose to make her appearance.

She emerged from the room, and aiming her gun, she fired, sending a bullet into each of the two death-dealer's heads. As they fell, the other three charged, and tried to attack her hand-to-hand, but she expertly blocked every blow before countering with vicious attacks. In a matter of seconds all three were on the ground, knocked unconscious. 

With them out of the way she looked towards where Viktor had been standing, only to find that he was already right in front of her. He backhanded her, hard, sending her through the air before crashing back-first into a wall. She slumped to the floor.

Michael, who was still impaled to the wall, let out a howl of rage upon seeing Viktor harm Selene. Not caring about his pain, he pulled himself off the sword and charged. Viktor did likewise. The two collided, and Viktor was able to wrap his arm around Michael's throat. He started to squeeze.

Selene heard Michael's gasps and she slowly got up. She saw Viktor strangling the life out of Michael, who was trying to fight back but his movements were getting slower and weaker by the seconds.

That was when she saw Viktor's sword lying on the floor.

Meanwhile, Lucian had recovered from his attack and saw Viktor choking Michael. 

The vampire elder's back was to him. Lucian charged at the same time Selene did, after she had grabbed Viktor's sword. 

Viktor, who was preparing to snap Michael's neck, looked up as Selene neared him. Viktor quickly rose to his feet before whirling around and seeing Lucian doing the same thing.

It wasn't clear who struck first, but the result was gruesome, as half of Viktor's head fell to the floor before his upper body and left arm fell away from the rest of his body, which collapsed, filling the water with blood.

Both Lucian and Selene turned and gazed at the body of the fallen elder. Lucian looked with satisfaction; Selene looked with a few tears in her eyes.

Michael slowly rose to his feet, as he changed back into his human form. He slowly walked over to where Selene stood before gently caressing her cheek, wiping away the tears.

They both turned and gazed at Lucian, who was still staring at Viktor's corpse.

Then, the air filled with a few growls, and the trio looked up as several lycans, some transformed, some not, emerged from where they had been watching. Raze was among them, transformed back into his human form.

For a moment no one moved, but just stared at the elder's dead body.

Then, they all turned, and one by one they exited the cavern, leaving behind Viktor's body and the unconscious bodies of the three death-dealers.

*****

The only noise in the room was a slight dripping.

The dripping was coming from the blood of Singe, the lycan doctor who Viktor had killed earlier on. His blood, which stained the form around him, had spilled toward the crypt where Marcus slumbered.

It slowly dripped inside, spilling over his body before pouring into his mouth. 

And then, Marcus' eyes opened. For a moment they remained the color they had always been, but then they changed to black.

The eyes of a hybrid.

The End (for now).

And sorry if 'the eyes of a hybrid' offends anyone who thinks I'm just ripping of the novelization of the movie, although I didn't use the exact quote, which was simply 'hybrid eyes'.

Now, there is going to be a sequel to this, which will be a minor crossover (I won't say what it is though)

The plot is as follows…

The Plot: 15 years after the events of Underworld, vampires and lycans have been forced to join forces, as now both are being hunted by hybrids, whose numbers, while not very large, are increasing, and have been since the awakening of Marcus. They have two hybrids on their side however: Michael and Lucian, but they are still losing the war. As both of the species' numbers slowly dwindle, an unknown warrior known as Gabriel meets with Selene and Michael with some rather interesting information. A hybrid named Sebastian is gathering vampires, lycans, and hybrids, along with other beings and is planning to assassinate Marcus and take over. Gabriel's plan is to have Selene and Michael lead the surviving vampires/lycans and, well basically kill two birds with one stone, get rid of both Marcus and Sebastian. 

I need a good title for this. If anyone has a suggestion I'll take it. Also, I'm putting together a cast list for this, the only character who I haven't figured out someone to play is Sonja (yes, she's going to be in this and not just in a flashback, but I'm not saying how, so Lucian/Sonja lovers rejoice). For the cast, here's what I've got so far.

Kate Beckinsale… Selene

Scott Speedman… Michael Corvin

Michael Sheen… Lucian

Christian Bale… Gabriel (for this fic, picture the way he looked in Equilibrium)

Gerard Butler… Marcus 

Arnold Vosloo… Sebastian (picture the way he looked in Hard Target)

Bill Nighy… Viktor (flashback scenes)

Shane Brolly… Kraven (flashback scene)

Kevin Grevioux... Raze

There are also some other villains and characters, but I'm not going to go into detail yet.


End file.
